Likatonia
|} The Federal Republic of Likatonia is a nation located in north-western Seleya. It is bordered to the east by the 2nd Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun and to the south by the People's Republic of Valruzia. Likatonia is made up of five States: Pirland, Madison, East Bolton, West Bolton and Norwalk. The official language is Luthori (English). History of Likatonia The history of Likatonia has been rather violent, mostly due presence of slavery and countless wars. The most notable of these incidents is the Likatonian Revolution, which freed Likatonia from the control of The Holy Luthori Empire, by whom the colonizers of Likatonia (Luthorians, Egelians, Dundorfians, Darnussians etc.) were very heavily taxed by. Various governments have been successful in progressive movements, despite the traditionally conservative nature of the Likatonian people. Historical Conflicts In 4023 the a conflict known as the Likatonian Revolution freed Likatonia from control of the Holy Luthori Empire. Though a majority of the Likatonian population was of Luthori origin, their main reasons for leaving Luthori for Likatonia was the oppressive Luthori government (which then seemed to follow them to their new home). The end of this war signaled a new era for Likatonia. In 4028 the first Likationian Civil War Ended. It began because the nation was divided on the legality of the slave trade of dark-skinned Talmorian. The western states wanted it to be illegal, while the eastern and northern states needed slaves for their entire economy to function, as it was mainly agricultural. The pro-slave trade states called themselves the Confederacy and the anti-slave trade states called themselves the Union. In 4028, the Union won and slavery was abolished in Likatonia which is remains to this day. In 4095 the second Likatonian Civil War broke out. This is an ongoing civil war fueled by many things. A main cause to this war was the tense relations between Pirland (a left-wing state) and Madison (a right-wing state). The war broke out after Madison right-wing extremists burned down the capitol building in Chester, Pirland. This caused a chain of events in the second Likatonian Civil War. The war allowed for Norwalk engineers and scientists to begin testing weapons they had been developing. These included new, more efficient flintlock replacements for the previous ones used by the Likatonian Armed Forces and new mortars and Howitzers. Geography Likatonia has incredibly diverse geography from the snowy Eastern mountain range to the beaches of the isle of Pirland, the forests of East Bolton and the deserts of southern West Bolton. To the East is the Snowy Mountain Range that passes through Norwalk, Madison and East Bolton. The mountain range is famous in Norwalk history, and was featured prominently in the various wars between Likatonia and Lodamun over the millennium. To the South is the Boltonese Forest that extends from the east of West Bolton to the south of East Bolton. The forest is roughly 124,000 km squared. Military Politics 'Government' Likatonia is a Federal Democratic Republic. Governmental powers in Likatonia are divided into legislative, executive and judiciary branches. The legal system of Likatonia is civil law, strongly influenced, as is the institutional framework. The President of the Republic is the head of state and cabinet, directly elected to a two-year term. The government is headed by the President, who has 12 secretaries in charge of particular departments of activity. The executive branch is responsible for proposing legislation and a budget, executing the laws, and guiding the foreign and internal policies of the republic. Likatonia has a three-tiered judicial system, made up of the Supreme Court, County courts, and Municipal courts. The Constitutional Court rules on matters regarding the Constitution. In addition there are misdemeanour courts, commercial courts and administrative courts. Law enforcement in Likatonia is the responsibility of the Likatonian Police Force, which is under the control of the Department of State (Internal Affairs) and the Department of Defense 'Administrative Division' Likatonia, a unitary state, is divided into five first-level administrative states. The states are administrated through directly elected county assemblies who elect the State Governor. The states are then sub-divided into 320 second-level municipalities, which in turn are administrated by directly elected municipal council, headed by a mayor and a small executive cabinet. Sport in Likatonia Likatonia enjoys a great sporting heritage, particularly in Likatonian Football (also called Jelbanian Football). The national football team of Likatonia have never won a football match against the Jelbanian team, whom they play annually. The Likatonian national football association is called the Football League of Likatonia (FLL). Current sporting has turned the Hockey. The Likatonian Hockey League (LHL) has recently started and adopted 15 new teams, including the Clovis Eagles, the National Capital's own hockey team. Political Parties in Likatonia *Federalist Party Category:Likatonia Category:Nations Category:Seleya